


Relative World

by PocketGuideTyrant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketGuideTyrant/pseuds/PocketGuideTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things I love about "Postcards from Golgotha". I don't quite know where to begin. So I painted this instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kariye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Postcards from Golgotha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803623) by [kariye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariye/pseuds/kariye). 



From[ "Postcards from Golgotha" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3803623)

 

> Bucky sits above Steve on the fire escape. He lights a cigarette; the repetitive motion of bringing it to his lips, holding it away, flicking ash off it, stills the tremor in his hands. On the street below, a group of three girls laughs. The moon is high in the sky.
> 
> “It’s a relative world,” says Bucky. “Everything is dependent on something else. Nothing’s black or white for its own sake. It changes with reference to other things. I don’t remember it being like that.”
> 
> Steve leans back slightly. His shoulder grazes Bucky’s knee. “It’s still not. Some things are absolutes.”
> 
>  


End file.
